Sunshine and Daises
by LifeInTheGrey
Summary: Tom Riddle was captured and put in Azkaban after he killed his father. Harry Potter is just a normal wizard. However, nothing is ever that easy. Live always throws in a few lemons. Having the surprise of her sister dumping her daughter and son at Lily's doorstep was one of those moments but sometimes the most sudden forks in the road turn out to be the best possible. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Summary:** Tom Riddle was captured and put in Azkaban after he killed his father. Harry Potter is just a normal wizard. However, nothing is ever that easy. Live always throws in a few lemons. Having the surprise of her sister dumping her daughter and son at Lily's doorstep was one of those moments but sometimes the most sudden forks in the road turn out to be the best possible.

" **Sunshine and Daises"**

 **Chapter 1 "Upon A Rainy Night"**

Lily sat on a hospital bed in St. Mungo's waiting to hear back on her results. James held her hand. They had left Harry with Sirius and Marlene for the doctor visit. Harry was five years old. He wasn't a silly little kid that was obvious anymore. They didn't want him to worry.

'Mrs. and Mr. Potter, we have the results,' said a young woman with curly brown hair pushing walking into the room.

'Please tell us we've been waiting long enough,' said James.

'I'm afraid Mrs. Potter, you can't have anymore children,' said the healer.

'Why?' asked Lily tears brimming in her eyes.

'Sometimes it just happens. Sometimes magic can help. But in your case I don't think it is in the best interest of your health. We don't really have much information. We can continue to do testing,' offered the healer.

'I don't want to do anymore. This was quite enough,' said Lily.

'It's okay love. I promise we'll figure it out. We can adopt,' whispered James to Lily.

The words don't have meaning at that point in time. She was still in shock. He just can't stand to see her hurting. He could care less if they couldn't have more children he still loved his wife.

Lily kept a smile on around Harry. She was truly devastated she couldn't have anymore children. She had wanted a little girl. She loved Harry. It was part of the perfect dream. James and her and two kids, a boy and a girl. That dream wasn't possible anymore.

She sat the table drinking her tea reading the Daily Prophet. She was quietly crying. James was gone at work already and Harry wasn't up. She just couldn't understand what she had done wrong.

'Mummy why you sad?' asked a small voice.

Lily quickly wiped her eyes seeing Harry standing in the doorway in his Quidditch footed pajamas. She didn't really know what to say.

'Mummy's not sad when you're around," said Lily getting up from the table.

'What would you like for breakfast?' she asked.

'Chocolate chip pancakes!' said Harry thing for a moment.

'Pancakes it is,' said Lily.

After pancakes, unsuccessfully brushing Harry's hair, making him brush his teeth and walking Harry to nursery school Lily was left alone once again. She forced herself through the usual chores. She tried to garden but she never seemed to have the talent for plants like her mother. She wrote a letter to Alice to plan a playdate with Neville soon. She found herself flipping through the wanted ads in the Daily Prophet. Maybe, she could consider going back to work.

The day was long and boring. Lily decided to go all out for dinner. She wrote a letter via express owl to James to have Marlene and Sirius over for dinner. She needed something to keep herself busy. She put fresh daises in a vase putting them in the center of the dinning table. She had a roast going in the cooker. She had a cherry pie in the oven. She turned the oven down before she went to get Harry.

The first thing Harry did was run outside. He tried to jump on the beams of light dancing across the lawn. Clouds were starting to roll in. Lily turned on the television to the news station.

'Expect a rainy night. Road conditions will be poor this evening, try not to be out unless you have to,' said the weather man.

Lily pulled her pie out of the oven. She walked out into the living room looking out the window to see Harry playing with a stick waving it around like a wand. She sat down for a minute to watch the news. All over the place counties were testing nuclear bombs. It was terrifying what was going on in the muggle world. No wonder wizards are still afraid of muggles.

It got darker outside. The wind was picking up. Lily turned of the telly. She didn't really want Harry exposed to television let alone the news. She put the remote out of reach and went to the mudroom off the side of the living room.

'Harry! It's time to go inside!' called Lily.

A few minutes later Harry crept into the kitchen smelling the food. Lily stirred the roast.

'Mummy I'm hungry,' whined Harry.

'You have to wait until dinner. Why don't you play in the living room instead,' offered Lily.

'Okay,' pouted Harry sulking into the living room.

POP! Lily added a bit of rosemary to the roast for my flavour.

'Honey, I'm home!' called James.

Lily rolled her eyes. James had been doing that saying for a solid week after hearing it on a muggle TV show. It was getting rather old.

'Hey buddy, how was school?' asked James.

'Fine,' said Harry.

James walked into the kitchen peering over Lily to see what was cooking. Lily swatted his hand away from the fresh dinner rolls. She had been working on this for hours she isn't going to let him eat it before Sirius and Marlene arrive.

'Sirius and Marlene will be here soon. Sirius wanted to go change first," said James.

'Alright' said Lily.

James kissed Lily's cheek before grabbing a slice of lunchmeat before going into the living room. He sat down on the couch kicking off his shoes and picked up the Daily Prophet. He was a bit baffled to find it on the wanted ads buts didn't say anything. He just flipped through different sections.

Lily brought the roast into the dinning room along with the pie. Harry was playing with his Quidditch action figures on the coach. Lily shook her head at her husband taking over the couch with his shoes off.

The fireplace crackled and lit up in green flame.

Marlene walked out first fallowed by Estella and Atlas. Sirius was the last to arrive. James sat up putting his shoes back on. Leo went over to Harry and started to play. Estella was clinging to Marlene today.

"Hello, Marlene, Sirius, kids,' said Lily bringing out a picture of a ice tea to the dinning room.

'Is there anything I could do to help?' asked Marlene.

'I could use an extra pair of hands with the dishes," said Lily.

Marlene got Estella to let go of her legs. Estella pouted and went over and attached herself to Sirius. Sirius was more then happy to spoil her with attention. Marlene walked into the kitchen.

"Lils, what did the healer say?' asked Marlene.

Lily didn't answer at first. She knew Marlene wasn't going to give up so what choice did she have. Part of her wanted to blurt it out too.

"We can't have anymore kids,' whispered Lily.

Marlene stood there reading Lily's facial expressions. Lily brought her hands to her face and tears start to fall again. She told herself that was okay but she wasn't.

'I'm so sorry, Lils,' said Marlene hugging Lily.

It was so hard to act like everything was okay. Wanting something you can never have was the worse feeling in the world. She certainly had Harry but she never imagined only having one child. She guessed it just wasn't meant to be. But that didn't ease the pain.

'I keep wondering if I did something wrong,' whispered Lily.

'I'm sure it was nothing you did. It's just out of our control,' said Marlene her Irish accent coming out, she sounded unbelievably like her mother.

'I know," sighed Lily.

After a few minutes both woman took the plates to the dining room. After setting up the plates it was finally time for dinner. Harry was the first at the table. Leo simply fallowed Harry. Estelle was hot on the heels of Sirius and James. It was pouring outside the wind howled and the rain pattered on the glass.

DING! DONG!

'I'll get it,' said Lily getting up.

Sirius was telling an animated story of one of the pranks the Marauders pulled back in school. Lily hoped Sirius didn't rub off too much on Harry. That is the last thing she needed.

Lily opened the door to find two little children on the doorstep. A little girl with a yellow raincoat and a little boy in a blue raincoat. There was no one else in sight. The little girl held out an envelope. Lily opened the envelope and read the letter.

 _Lily,_

 _Take these freakish children. They belong with your kind. We can't have them around my Judith, They might rub off on her._

 _Petunia and Vernon_

Lily felt her blood boiling. She looked at the two children gesturing them instead. The little girl held the boy's hand.

'James, can I barrow you asked?' asked Lily.

'Sure,' said James getting up.

Lily handed the letter to James. James's ears turned red the further he read. He looked ready to blow.

'That pig in a wig!' growled James.

Lily elbowed him. James looked down to see two pairs of eyes looking at him. The children looked petrified.

'What's your name?' asked Lily.

The little girl hid behind her brother. She stared with big blue eyes at Lily and James.

'I'm Dudley and that's Phoebe,' said the little boy.

'I'm Lily and that's James. You'll be staying with us now,' said Lily.

"Where did everyone go?' asked Sirius coming out into the hallway.

'And what are those?' said Sirius.

'Children obviously,' said James rolling his eyes.

'We'll explain later,' said Lily.

James pulled Sirius back into the dinning room leaving Lily to handle the kids. Lily took off their boots and coats. She hung them up on a coat hanger.

'Did you come with anything else?' asked Lily.

'These,' Dudley said holding up a pink and a blue backpack.

Dudley was a big boy compared to Harry. He was taller then Harry but was thin as a rail. He had blond hair and watery blue eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes. In his eyes Lily felt like she was looking at an old man.

Phoebe was shorter then Dudley, she looked a bit more well-fed but not nearly enough. She had curly bright red curls. It felt like to Lily like she was looking at a younger scared version of herself. The little girl looked petrified.

'Are you two hungry?' asked Lily.

'Yes,' said Dudley.

Lily took the pair of siblings to the kitchen to the breakfast nook so not to frightened them anymore. She got to small plates and got some roast from the dinning room and brought it back. Dudley started eating right the way. Phoebe played with her fork before pushing it away.

'Sissy donota like roast,' said Dudley with his mouth full.

'I see," said Lily.

Lily found some leftover Chinese food. She nuked it in the microwave and gave it to Phoebe. She played with and tasted it a few times before she started to eat it.

'I'll be back,' said Lily.

The kids ignored her focused completely on the food. Dudley was inhaling the food. Phoebe was focused on using her fork to pick up the noodles.

Lily came back and sat down at the table. She didn't know what to make of the two children. She felt anger raising in her gut. What was Petunia thinking dumping the kids off during a rainstorm on a doorstep. What if it had been the wrong house or they hadn't been home?

"We also have some news too," said Sirius.

Marlene poked Sirius with her fork and glowered at him. But he didn't really get the hint.

'We're expecting,' said Sirius.

Marlene hit her forehead with her hand. She had expected the news to upset her friend. But Lily didn't seemed phased. Actually she looked like she wasn't even paying attention.

'Sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you,' asked Lily.

'We're expecting,' said Sirius.

'That great!' said Lily.

Lily took the dishes back to the kitchen so she can get the desert plats. Dudley and Phoebe were playing with forks as swords. They were so quite no one even heard a thing in the room next door. If it was Atlas and Harry playing they would have been heard within three minutes. Lily looked over to see that Phoebe's hair was now golden blonde. She shook her head and went back to the dinning room. When she returned for another spoon she looked over to find Phoebe's hair to be black.

'Does her hair change colours?' asked Lily.

'Yeah," said Dudley as if it was nothing.

Lily returned a bit baffled. She knew what a Metamorphmagus was. But it seemed so strange that Petunia and Vernon could ever produce a witch let alone one with a rare ability. This was all just too much.

'Okay, what is going on? You looked like you've just seen a ghost,' said Marlene crossing her arms.

'Show them the letter James,' said Lily.

James handed the letter over reluctantly. He knew they would react poorly to it. He didn't want Harry to learn any more unfortunate words than James already let slip once and a while.

'Those bast..' said Marlene stopping herself seeing her kids from the corner of eyes.

'That whale and giraffe!' said Sirius banging his fist into the table.

The kids laughed. That just sounded too funny to them. Despite the true meaning of it even the adults started to laugh. Wizards had a lot of funny sayings but that just blew strange out of the water.

"They left the poor kids out in the rain," said Marlene.

"Yeah," said James.

'Bring them in, don't make them sit by themselves,' said Sirius.

Lily went and got the pair of siblings gently edging them inside. Phoebe clung to her brother for dear life. Dudley looked like deer in headlights.

"Hi, kiddos, I'm Sirius. What are your names?' asked Sirius.

'I'm Dudley and that's Phoebe,' said Dudley.

Phoebe's hair turned pure white as her eyes darted around the room. Her magic seemed to occur at a steady rate. Before Lily thought it was just her. But it was quite obvious that it was the true ability.

'Metamorphmagus, eh. They must have _loved_ that,' spat Sirius rolling his eyes at 'loved'.

'Meta-what?' asked Dudley crossing his arms.

'It's someone who can change their appearance,' said Sirius.

'Did you kids eat?' asked Marlene.

'In the other room,' said Dudley.

'Would you like pie?' asked James.

'Sure,' said Dudley.

'No, pie makes tummy hurt,' said Phoebe softly.

'Too sweet?' asked Lily.

Phoebe nodded her head.

'Me too,' smiled Lily.

'We need to have Peter and Remus over for one of these dinners. I know Remus doesn't have kids but all of them adore him. And Peter could bring Dorcas and Jessie," said Sirius.

'It was a short notice plan. I'm sure we will soon,' said Lily.

'We've been considering moving. We've been living in my parents' summer home long enough. I mean this was only suppose to be short time while the Ministry had all that unrest with the squib and 'half-blood' rights movement' said James.

'We had traditionalist trying to break into our place. I refused to live with Marlene's parents,' said Sirius.

'It would have never worked,' said Marlene rolling her eyes 'we'd all kill each other off.'

'Once we decide if we want to go to James parents' house or get our own we will have a large dinner,' said Lily.

'She thinks the manor is too big,' said James.

'You won't be the one cleaning it,' said Lily.

'That's why there are house-elves there. They've been caring for the place on their own,' said James.

'Poor creatures,' said Lily crossing their arms.

'They are free, they can leave whenever they want and I pay them. We've always paid them, however they rarely ever use the money,' said James.

'Anyways,' said Lily.

'When dada comin' back? I want mummy,' said Phoebe saying the first words she had spoken since she arrived.

'He ain't coming back. Did you hear him?' said Dudley harshly.

Phoebe's eyes turned dark blue filling with tears. Her hair turned ocean blue. She started to wail. One of the wall lights shattered.

James picked up the little girl and put her on his lab. He gave her a mint from his pocket. She looked at it. Then unwrapped it popping it into her mouth. She instantly stopped crying.

Sirius's eyebrows rose up. Marlene was hiding a grin. Lily scowled at Dudley. Harry pouted looking envious of Phoebe. Leo still had his ears covered. Estella was back to clinging to Marlene hating the loud noise.

'Since when are you the child whisper?' smirked Sirius.

'Chocolate works on her it has to work on this one too,' grinned James.

Lily punched James's arm turning bright red. Marlene laughed, it was the fact it was so true that made it funny. Sirius shook his head his face turning read trying to keep his laughter in,

Phoebe really didn't like being on James lap and found herself her own chair. Dudley had found a chair away from everyone and pouted.

'It's getting late kiddos,' said Sirius looking at the clock.

'We have work in the morning,' said James.

'I'm sure I have a lot to figure out myself tomorrow. And Harry you have school,' said Lily.

'I don't want to go to school,' whined Harry.

'We'll do something fun this weekend, I promise,' said Lily.

'Fine,' said Harry crossing his arms.

'Come on, little man. Let's get you ready for bed,' said James.

Harry was more then happy to go with James. Lily sent the pie home with Marlene she certainly didn't want it. Sirius had to carry Leo through the fireplace being he was overtired and throwing a fit. Estelle got in and out on her own. Marlene was the last to leave. By the time Lily got back Dudley and Phoebe had made up on their own.

Lily spilt the queen sized bed in the guest room into two twin sized bed. Lily had Dudley brush his teeth and get dressed unpacking their backpacks. At least they came with clothes. Lily had to help Phoebe get dressed since she couldn't get her nightgown over her head without help. The nightgown as about a size too small. Dudley crashed right away. But Phoebe stay awake staring at Lily.

'My mummy and daddy aren't coming back?" asked Phoebe.

'I don't think so,' said Lily.

'We bad kids?' asked Phoebe.

'No. They're just scared,' said Lily.

'Night-night,' said Phoebe waving to Lily.

'Goodnight,' said Lily shutting the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading. I loved writing this story. It is an AU so things are going to be different. I also may go back and fix Sirius and Marlene's son's name, I just couldn't come up with many celestial boy names. Let me know what you think or if you have an name idea. Please not improper grammar when the kids are talking are done on purpose. Remember Harry and Dudley are turning five, Leo is five, Phoebe are four, and Estella is three. They act like kids, and kids can be bratty at times no matter how good of a parent sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

" **Sunshine and Daises"**

 **Chapter 2 "Baby Steps"**

Bringing the pair siblings through the Ministry of Magic was a task within itself. Dudley sulked behind Lily while Phoebe kept pulling on Lily's hand wanted to explore and asking a million questions. Lily pushed open the Wizarding Law Office.

'Hey there Lily, I just got your owl,' said a man getting out his chair.

'That's great Edgar, less I need to explain,' said Lily.

'Come on over into one of our private rooms,' said Edgar picking up a file off his desk.

There was a table with one chair on one side and two on the other. Edgar flicked his wand conjuring another chair. Lily sat down the kids. Edgar chuckled as Phoebe barley could see over the table in the chair.

'Can I see the original letter?' asked Edgar.

'Of course,' said Lily passing the envelope over.

Edgar said several incantations to prove the legitimacy of the letter. After he was done he slid it across the table. Lily picked it up and stuffed it back in her purse.

'This type of situation doesn't happen in the magical world. It really comes down to what James and you want to do. There is guardianship, adoption, or blood adoption. Both have about the same legal stuff to go through. An blood adoption can be best with young children that are receptive to it. The older the child the more complex that route is. Now if the parents were incarcerated you would want guardianship. I don't really need to explain adoption. But first we have to start with the basics," said Edgar sliding the file across the table.

'Here is the basic paperwork. You have to take them for a fully medical checkups at St. Mungo's. It's a lot of stuff but it's pretty simple. You need to be approved by two Ministry officials but you don't need to worry about it. I'll be able to approve it and I'll probably send it to Amelia,' said Edgar.

'Do I have to make a special appointment to have an medical exam?' asked Lily.

'Nah, not with this order form,' said Edgar pulling out a slip of paper signing it with a fountain pen from his pocket..

'Thanks Edgar,' said Lily.

'No problem,' said Edgar 'have any questions just owl me or visit the office.'

'I'll get this back to you soon,' said Lily

They took the Floo to St. Mungo's. That was an interesting experience with the small children. Dudley brushed dust off himself. Phoebe's hair was bright pink and she was trying to get Lily to let her do it again. Lily handed the note to the Welcome Witch at the desk. The Welcome Witch took them to a pastel yellow room with a few toys. Dudley was too sure what to make of the Quidditch figurines however, Phoebe took to the unicorn and hippogriff toys.  
Lily smiled as her best friend, Alice, walked in as the healer. Alice had been working here since she had gotten out of school. She took off a couple of months each time she had a kid, which they had stopped at three. All of Alice's kids were completely adorable to Lily, not that Harry wasn't.

'Hello Lily. I was going to reply to you letter on my lunch break. Saturday sounds great. Maybe go to the London Zoo, Anna's been begging to go,' said Alice.

'Saturday it is,.' said Lily.

'And who are these little cuties?' asked Alice ruffling Dudley's hair.

'I'm not cute. I'm handsome,' said Dudley.

Phoebe giggled her hair turning neon green. She stuck out her tongue playfully at Dudley who stuck his back.

'Metamorphmagus, that's interesting,' said Alice writing it down on the clipboard in her hand with a self-inking quill.

'Where did you find them?' asked Alice.

'On my porch. Petunia just left them on my doorstep,' said Lily,

'Poor things,' cooed Alice.

'I have no idea what they even want done,' said Lily.

'Pretty simply really. We examine their magical core and test it, to see how it is developing. Then we give them vaccines for the typical magical illnesses,' said Alice.

'Dudley come here,' said Lily.

Dudley didn't complain getting up onto the examination bed. To Lily it seemed like a normal doctor visit for a muggle kid. It was nothing strange or unusual.

'He's malnourished. I can order a potion for that, it has to be taken in the mornings,' said Alice writing on her clipboard again.

Alice took out a strange pair of glasses. She put them on continuing to write on her clipboard.

'He has a blockage in his magical core limiting his magic. That's going to have to be treated after he's weight is at a healthy weight. When we do fix the blockage he's likely to have explosive accident magic, tantrums and possible emotional eating. It's a defence he built. His magical core shows a lot of anger. Shows an inclining towards water magic, meaning most of his accidental magic will be water based. Expect breaking in water pipes and stuff,' said Alice.

'You can tell all that form a pair of glasses?' asked Lily.

'Cool stuff wizards have,' said Alice 'has Harry been in for his exam yet?'

'I'll make the appointment after we're done,' said Lily.

'You can hop down now,' said Alice.

Dudley hoped down and went back to the toys. Alice took off the glasses and sat them back down on the shelf.

'Phoebe, come on,' said Lily.

Phoebe had to be lifted onto the exam table. She couldn't reach the table even with the step stool. She giggling when Lily picked her up.

'I'm guessing Dudley is turning five and Phoebe is three or four?' asked Alice.

'I'm four,' said Phoebe holding up three fingers.

Phoebe giggled seeing she had the wrong fingers and she put up one more finger.

'She's actually average for her age, Dudley's just tall,' said Alice.

Phoebe kept giggling when Alice was trying to examine her. Her hair was a bright yellow. She kept swinging her legs back and forth.

'Phoebe is a bit underweight but not malnourished. That will go away with proper diet. She obviously doesn't eat red meat, just give her a vitamin supplement and shell be fine. She could do with some more sleep,' said Alice.

'Meat yucky' said Phoebe.

Alice put on her glasses. She suspected it to be similar to Dudley but found it to be almost the complete opposite. She was surprised on how vibrant her magical core was for her age but then she hadn't taken in account the fact she was an Metamorphmagus either. Alice started to write again.

'Her magical core is actually more developed then average by six months, that should even out as she gets older. Being an Metamorphmagus this is normal. She doesn't seem to have much blockage or build-up. She has more control with her magic. It seems to lean towards earth magic, so don't be startled by ivy growing up more around her window or if she seems to talk to plants and trees. That's typical for someone that leans towards earth magic,' said Alice.

'Maybe she can help my garden,' chuckled Lily.

'Mummy likes to garden,' said Phoebe.

'Yeah, because she obsessed with it,' muttered Lily under her hair.

Phoebe jumped down and went back to playing. These kids were so quite it just didn't seem right. If you didn't know they were there they would be so easily forgotten. Alice left and got a week supplies of the potion for Dudley along with liquorice wands.

'Come back in a week and we'll see how they are progressing. We can decrease or increase Dudley's potion or put Phoebe on a low strength potion,' said Alice.

'Alright,' said Lily.

'Phoebe, Dudley, would you like a Liquorice Wand?' asked Alice.

Phoebe took one first. She started to chew on it. Dudley took more time with his candy.

'I'm thinking we wait until next week for vaccines. I don't want to be making Dudley sick,' said Alice.

'Does this potion have side-effects?' asked Lily.

'It may make him nauseated and have a lack of appetite for the first day or so,' said Alice.

'Thanks Alice,' said Lily.

Lily stopped back at the reception desk. She pulled out James's medical card from the Ministry. That's the nice thing about James being an auror. He had some of the best health care out of all the Ministry workers. Medicals bills weren't really a problem not as if they would be anyways.

'I'd like to make an appointment in a week for Harry Potter. Can we possible do their checkups at the same time?' asked Lily.

'That we can. Quite adorable kids you have Mrs. Potter,' said the Welcome Witch waving at Phoebe, whom waved back.

'They are-' said Lily.

'We'll see you in a week. Have a good day,' said the Welcome Witch.

Lily took Dudley and Phoebe back to the house. It was a cool spring day but Phoebe still wanted to go outside. Lily forced Dudley out as well. Lily attempted to tend to her garden. Phoebe was running around jumping in puddles. Lily didn't have the heart in here to tell her not to jump in them. Dudley sat on a chair pouting.

'Dudley, why don't you play with your sister,' offered Lily.

'I don't wanta,' said Dudley.

'Why not?' asked Lily.

'She's a girl,' said Dudley.

'I see. I have to go pick up Harry in a few hours,' said Lily.

'That is AGES,' said Dudley crossing his arms.

'I guess your just going to have to sit there and pout,' sighed Lily deciding she had done enough weeding.

As Lily put away her dragon hide gloves she say Harry's old training broom. She thought about it for a moment. It was a good way to get Phoebe and Dudley into something they could relate to others with. She knew the neighbours on either side were wizards and they were at work anyways. She decide to bring it out.

'Phoebe! Dudley! Come here I have something to show you,' called Lily.

Phoebe was there before Lily could even blink. However, Dudley stomped his way over angrily.

'It's a broom,' said Dudley flatly.

'No it's a training broom,' said Lily.

'It's not that hard to sweep. You don't need a training broom,' said Dudley.

'Dudley, it's a flying broom not a cleaning broom,' sighed Lily.

'Oh,' said Dudley.

'Who wants to try riding it?' asked Lily.

'Not me,' said Dudley jumping back.

'Me! Me!' said Phoebe jumping up and down.

'Phoebe you sand over here,' said Lily moving Phoebe to the side of the broom.

'Now you say up,' said Lily.

'Up,' said Phoebe.

The broom rolled on the ground a bit.

'Up,' said Phoebe.

The broom lifted an inch.

'Up!' said Phoebe.

It flew it and hit Phoebe in the head. Phoebe started to cry. After that Phoebe was done with the broom for today.

'Dudley, come on and give it a go,' encouraged Lily.

Dudley lurched slowly forward. He wasn't too optimistic about riding the broom after it hit his sister in the head. He actually felt angry at it. It hurt his little sister. He moved to the side of it after watching Lily show Phoebe the same.

'Up,' said Dudley.

The broom did nothing.

'Up!' said Dudley.

The broom hovered then plopped back down on the ground.

'Up! You bloody thing!' yelled Dudley.

It snapped up into Dudley's hand so quickly it stung a bit. Phoebe giggled at her brother's language.

'Dudley no need to swear at the broom and Phoebe don't encourage him,' said Lily.

'Now you take one leg over like a horse,' said Lily.

Dudley hadn't ridden a horse before but he had seen it on telly. The broom was small for him and rather uncomfortable sit on. He tried to move over to avoid the wedge like movement and nearly fell off.

'Kick off lightly and just hover,' said Lily.

Dudley kicked off. He clung to the broom for dear life as his feet no longer touched the grass. He eventually sat up properly on the broom. He kept looking down at the ground unsure of the sensation of hovering.

'What's everyone doing out here?' asked James walking out the house.

The sudden appearance of James made Dudley jump. He slipped off the end of the broom and fell on his but on the ground. The broom whacked him in the head. He rubbed the top of his head but didn't cry.

'I was letting the kids play with Harry's old training broom. It doesn't seem to like Phoebe, it got her in the face. Dudley was hovering alright,' said Lily.

'Your letting them play on a broom the day after they arrive,' chuckled James kissing Lily's cheek 'I knew there was a reason I married you'

Lily slapped James's arm playfully. James chuckled helping Dudley back up off to his feet.

'It's not going to work for Phoebe. Remember it was designed for boys. Some brooms can be very fickle about who rides them. I'm sure Sirius has an extra girls one we can barrow,' said James.

'You're home early,' said Lily.

'Some kid bite me today when we broke up a brawl in Diagon Alley,' said James holding up his bandage hand.

'I swear the weirdest of things happen to you,' chuckled Lily.

'I know, right. But they sent me home early, procedural stuff,' said James.

Dudley had no interest getting back on. Phoebe wanted to try again but James put it away. He knew even if Phoebe was able to get on it would fling her off. He didn't really want her first time on a broom to terrorised her.

It started to rain again so everyone ran inside. James settled on the couch listen to the radio. He was listening to an magical radio host talking about Quidditch teams, who had the greatest chance of winning the tournament and such. He was a bit startled when Phoebe decided to curl up next to him to take a nap.

'What Quidditch?' asked Phoebe.

'It's a sport where you fly on a broom scoring points to win, like football,' said James grimacing as it hurt to talk about Quidditch in such simple terms, but a four-year never really exposed to it wouldn't have a clue about it if he didn't make it simple.

'Okay, I'm going to sleep now. Nigty-nite,' said Phoebe.

'Okay then,' said James.

Dudley was quietly playing with marbles on the floor. Lily left James in charge of the kids while she went to get Harry. James went into the kitchen to check on dinner to make sure it didn't burn the house down when Lily was gone.

BANG! CLUNK!

James jumped sending his wooden spoon flying. It had been dead silent. Then came the ear-piercing wailing. It wasn't a little cry it was full blood curdling scream. James came running out with his wand drawn. He found Dudley holding two large metal platters in the air. Phoebe was sitting up crying woken up from her nap. The platters suddenly turned into snakes. Dudley jump letting go of them. Phoebe screamed when one of them landed on her.

'Vipera Evanesca,' said James waving his wand.

The two snakes disappeared into a puff of smoke. James had no idea who conjuring the snakes. It could have been either of them. It was simply accidental magic but that surely didn't help calm down Phoebe. It took James ten minutes just to get Phoebe to stop crying. Dudley sat away in a corner looking guilty. Once Phoebe stopped crying James dealt with Dudley.

'Dudley it doesn't matter who conjured the snakes, accidental magic happens. However, it was uncalled for waking up your sister,' said James.

Dudley stared wide-eyed and James looking frightened to death. He had himself pinned against the wall. Dudley wasn't saying much of anything.

'Look Dudley, it's okay. It was an accident. Phoebe's not hurt, it just scared her,' said James calmly.

Lily was so much better at this stuff. James wasn't too good at being the nurturing one. Not that he wasn't a good father he just didn't know how to calm down children. He usually let Lily calm Harry down.

'You-you-you aren't going to hurt me?" said Dudley confused.

'Of course not,' said James a bit appalled Dudley would suggest he'd ever do something like that.

Dudley moved untrustingly passed James and hugged Phoebe. Phoebe didn't really fight the hug but she rather be left alone. Her hair was jet black, James assumed that wasn't really a happy colour.

James wanted to ring that whale's neck if he could wrap his fingers around it. It was clear to James that Dudley was petrified of someone hurting him, he knew Petunia certainly wasn't capable of it. There was a bit of static magical energy in the room but it started to die down by the time Lily got home.

'It feels funny in here,' said Harry.

'Just a bit of accidental magic,' said James coolly.

'Ah okay, Harry why don't you get your Wizarding Chess set and if Dudley and Phoebe want to play,' said Lily.

'Okay,' said Harry dropping his backpack on the floor and running up the stairs.

Lily sighed as she picked up Harry's backpack and hung it up. She didn't feel like yelling at Harry to come pick it up. She looks a bit flustered and Phoebe picked up on it as her hair turned lemon yellow.

'What's the matter, love?' asked James.

'I'm so glad the school year is almost over. They are getting suspicious there. I just told him that Harry has an overactive imagination like any kid,' said Lily.

'He's turning five Lily he's still learning to control his abilities,' said James.

'No, he keeps talking about Quidditch, flying motorcycles and wands in school,' sighed Lily.

'I'll talk to him,' said James.

'While the kids play we should work on that paperwork. And when were you going to tell me wizards had special magical checkups?" asked Lily.

'Sorry, it didn't really come to mind,' said James.

'It's alright,' said Lily.

Lily and James stayed in the kitchen working on the paperwork to make sure that dinner didn't burnt. They listened to the kids absently. Harry was explaining Wizarding Chess. Phoebe was completely happy just watching her brother and Harry play.

'We may as well do the blood adoption but we better see what Alice thinks about it. I mean it may not be in the kids best interest,' said James.

'We plan on going to the zoo on Saturday. I'll ask her then,' said Lily.

'Dinner is done kids. Go wash up,' said Lily pulling the Sheppard's Pie out of the oven.

Bedtime came faster then anyone expected. Lily had gone to bed early with a headache leaving James with three kids to get to bed. It wasn't that hard with just Harry. But with three over-tired kids it was torture. James was able to wrestle Harry into bed.

'Buddy, no more talking about magic in school,' said James.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'Remember we don't talk about magic with muggles,' reminded James.

'Okay,' said Harry.

'Goodnight,' said James.

'Can we go flying tomorrow?' yawned Harry.

'We'll see,' said James.

'Goodnight, daddy. I love you,' said Harry.

'I love you too, Harry,' said James turning off the light and closing the door.

Dudley had already climbing into bed. Phoebe was walking around the rooms trying to pull her nightshirt over her head but couldn't. James pulled it down. Phoebe smiled and hugged James's legs. Phoebe climbed into her bed.

'What's it like to fly?' asked Phoebe.

'Well, it's one of the freest sensations in the world. The wind rushing through your hair. A buzzing in your ear at air soars by. Soaring higher then the birds and then rushing towards the ground, a rush of excitement fills you. But you have to remember to close your mouth otherwise you might catch bugs in it, Sirius caught a bee in his mouth once. He couldn't eat for a whole day, he acted as if his world was ending. If you want to go super fast you better have goggles otherwise bugs can be really annoying,' descried James.

Phoebe giggling at the idea of someone eating bugs.

'It's time to sleep. I know you took a nap but you can't be up all right,' said James.

Before he even finished his sentence Phoebe was out. James sighed as he unwrapped his hand treating the wound with the salve he was given and wrapped it in new bandages. He plopped down on the bed. Lily didn't even stir. James rolled over and turned on his alarm clock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks everyone for such the great reactions. I just went back and changed Sirius's son's name. It was really pretty awful. I hope everyone likes it. I really appreciate all the reaction I've gotten from this story, I was completely surprised by all the followers and my one review. I hope all the adults seem like they are being characterized right. I really got mutative to get this done. I'm trying to keep some realism to the story though I know nothing about medicine or law.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

" **Sunshine and Daises"**

 **Chapter 3 "Lemons and Oranges"**

Lily was trying to get all three children dressed for the zoo. James was packing the lunches, no one wants to deal with hungry children for several hours. Harry was easy, he wanted to go to zoo. Dudley ran around in his unties until James caught him when we ran through the kitchen. Once he was caught Dudley was fine. Phoebe wouldn't even get out of bed.

'Phoebe, it's time to get up,' said Lily.

Phoebe rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. She wanted no part of getting up. She wanted to sleep.

'We can do this the hard way or the easy way,' said Lily.

Phoebe blew a raspberry at Lily. She didn't want to get up. She was liking the dream she had been having before Dudley jumped on her bed.

Lily pulled off the sheets and blanket. Phoebe kicked and screamed. She wanted no part of getting dressed. She curled up into a tiny ball trying so stay warm.

'Do you want to go to the zoo or not?' asked Lily getting frustrated.

'NO! I WANTA SLEEP!' shouted Phoebe

Lily huffed. She wasn't used to having kids that threw tantrums. Harry was just so easy-going. James had told her about the snake incident during the afternoon. Marlene would just laugh it and say there were just being kids. Lily guessed she was thinking too much about it.

'Lily, don't make her go if she doesn't want to,' said James.

'Sissy, donta like zoo,' said Dudley.

'Why not?' asked Lily.

'Daddy told her he'd leave her there if she did any 'funny' business so all the people could stare at her,' said Dudley.

'That's awful,' said Lily before she even thought it through.

'I can watch her. Maybe I'll go get that broom,' said James.

'Are you sure? This was supposed to be your day free of kids,' said Lily.

'It's fine, Lilypad,' said James.

'You know I hate that nickname,' said Lily crossing her arms.

'See you three later,' said James.

Lily took Dudley and Harry by floo to the Longbottom manor. James looked into the room seeing Phoebe curled up into a ball. He tossed the sheets and blanket back over her. He'd give her another hour, otherwise she wouldn't sleep tonight.

POP!

James walked downstairs to find Sirius with the broom in hand in his living room. He didn't even care anyone. It used to irritate him that Sirius would never give a head notice.

'Jamey, brought the broom,' said Sirius holding the broom in the air.

'I see that, Siriuspoo,' said James.

Sirius glared James, James glared back. Neither liked those nicknames but yet the other kept using it. James only used the nickname when Sirius called him Jamey. It was okay when Leo used to call him that because he couldn't say James, but Sirius took advantage for it.

'So what are you doing with your day with no children?' asked Sirius.

'Actually Phoebe still hear. She's apparently doesn't like the zoo,' said James.

'What kid doesn't like the zoo,' gasped Sirius.

'One's who father terrorized her by threatening to leaving there so people could gawk at her like they do to the animals,' growled James.

'Hey, don't growl at me I'm not the one that did it,' said Sirius raising his hands in the air.

'Where is Remus working again?' asked James.

'Flourish and Blotts for a bit. He keeps jumping around jumps despite the Fairness Act, he can be so proud,' said Sirius.

'Once I get Phoebe up we can go to Diagon Alley then. Give ole Remus a surprise at work,' said James.

'The broom needs some polish, Anna took a number on it,' chuckled Sirius.

'I think I still have some spare polish,' said James going into the locked glass cabinet in-between the kitchen and dinning room.

'Alohomora' said James.

The lock fell into James's hand. He pulled out the broom polish. He kept it locked away with Lily's potion ingredients. All the stuff instead of it was things small children would get sick if they ate. Given Harry should know better James didn't put it passed Harry just to try it because he wasn't supposed to.

James took a handkerchief and cleaned up the broom. The last thing he needed was having to go to St. Mungo's because Phoebe got a sliver from and unpolished broom. He then put it up on a broom stand to dry. If one were to try to fly after polishing they'd slide right off. He locked the polish back up.

Phoebe came down the stairs. She had an inside-out pink shirt and a leggings. James chuckled at the fact she had on two different pairs of socks. Sirius didn't really notice. He was used to his daughter running around in inside-out clothes when he was watching them.

'Come here,' said James pulling Phoebe's shirt off and turning it around.

'Would you like to go shopping?' asked James.

'Yay!' said Phoebe.

'Someone is going to racking up the shopping bills in a few years,' teased Sirius.

James rolled his eyes. Phoebe giggled running circles around Sirius and James. After the short trip through the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Phoebe clung to James's hand frightened by all the strangely dressed people. Some had vibrant coloured robes and giant hats with feathers and bells on the them. People were talking loudly and making wild gestures. She stuck to James like glue. As soon as they got into the alleyway Phoebe went right back to normal jumping up and down with excitement. Sirius tapped the wall. She jumped when the wall moved but then her eyes got huge seeing all the people and shops. Phoebe pulled on James's hand wanting to go into every shop.

The first shop James finally yet Phoebe go into was Quality Quidditch Supplies. He knew Phoebe was fascinated with brooms and he always liked to stop there. School was still in session so it wasn't overly packed inside.

'I knew I'd be seeing you soon James!' greet the shop owner.

'Hello, Garret,' said James.

'He knows your name but not mine,' pouted Sirius under his breath.

'How may I help you?' asked Garret.

'Flying safety wear might be a good idea,' said James pointing to Phoebe whom had just knocking several Quaffles off a shelf.

'Sorry,' said Phoebe.

Sirius picked them up and put them back on the shelf. Phoebe still kept touching things. Sirius stopped her before she got to touch a Bludger.

'Okay, female sizes, hmm, helmet, yes, goggles, yes,' said Garret pulling things of the shelf.

James also pulled off the shelf the last Holyhead Harpies jersey on the shelf, it was an large so it was going to be huge on Phoebe. But it had to be better then the nightgown she had. He really needed to remind Lily to replace the kids clothes, everything was too small on them. He kept having to pull Phoebe's shirt down. It was ridiculous. Dudley looks unnaturally thin and super tall in Harry's clothes.

'That comes out to twelve gallons. The jersey is going to big, I can order a child's size and have it by Tuesday,' said Garret.

'She doesn't really know what Quidditch is yet. She'll likely wear it as a nightshift anyways,' said James.

Garret placed the items into a bag for James. James gave it to Phoebe to hold. She was more then happy to help. James complained about the over-priced items outside. It was unreal that he could buy Dudley a complete Quidditch set for the price he paid for the basic stuff of Phoebe.

'Marlene says its sexism to keep girls from playing Quidditch. I guess as a father with two girls I guess I see it, when we were kids it just didn't apply to us. But Marlene does a good job teaching the girls to ignore sexism. However, Anna just isn't that interested in Quidditch and Estella just turned three,' said Sirius.

'I guess I never thought about it. Marlene likes Quidditch and knows about it, I can't say the same for Lily,' said James.

'She'll be fine with you around,' said Sirius.

'Expect I don't have clue what do with girls. I don't even know what to do with boys,' muttered James.

'Look, mate no father's perfect. You're doing a great job with Harry. It just takes a while to get used to girls, it's not like you've been raising her since she was a baby, it's different for you,' said Sirius seriously.

'Let's go see Remus,' said James.

Flourish and Blotts had a steady flow of people. Mostly woman looking at cooking or pest books. There wasn't a lot of kids around. Phoebe didn't seem to mind. James and Sirius only went in to talk to Remus.

'Sirius? James? What are you doing here?' asked Remus.

Phoebe clung to James. Her hair turned very pale blonde. She wasn't quite sure of the tall man with light brown hair and shabby robes.

'Can't we stop by to say hi to an old friend,' said Sirius acting hurt.

'Must it be while I'm at work?' asked Remus.

'Where else are we supposed to visit? We don't know where you live,' said Sirius.

'I thought Andromeda's kid was in Hogwarts now,' said Remus noticing the small metamorphmagus.

'That would be because she isn't Andromeda's,' said Sirius.

'Remus this is Phoebe. Phoebe this is Remus,' said James.

'Hi,' said Phoebe in tiny shaky voice from behind James's legs.

'Usually she's quite talkative,' said James.

'She's been talking non-stop all morning,' muttered Sirius.

'Where did she come from?' asked Remus.

'Lily's _lovely_ family,' said James.

'How old are you?' asked Remus in a gentle manner.

Phoebe held up four fingers.

'Where is Lily and the kids?' asked Remus.

'London Zoo with Alice and Marlene,' said Sirius.

Phoebe cringed at the word 'zoo'. She firmly attached herself to James's leg. Even if he moved she still held on. James glared at Sirius.

'What?' said Sirius.

'I told you she doesn't like it,' said James

'I didn't realize it meant the word too,' said Sirius.

Remus rose and eyebrow. Some things never changed. Though he had to admit both of them had matured greatly. In Remus's eyes it was clear that James had really matured more then Sirius, but he knew the background Sirius had. It wasn't uncommon behaviour.

'Let me put this way if I knew where the giraffe and her whale of a husband lived I'd pay them a visit,' explained James.

'Are you going to buy anything?' sighed Remus, he did like talking but he still was at work.

'Marlene did order something she wanted me to pick up but I can't remember what it was,' said Sirius.

Remus looked under the counter and pulled out a package that read 'Marlene Black' on it. He didn't really need to go look it up, it had been setting behind the counter for three days. Sirius paid for whatever the package was.

'Why don't you stop by tomorrow for movie night,' offered James 'Harry hasn't seen you for a while.'

'I don't want to burden Lily,' said Remus.

'It's not a burden. We love having you around,' said James.

'What is the movie this week?' asked Sirius.

'The Secret of Nimh, some new kid's movie about some mouse,' said James.

'It's actually based off a children's novel called Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH by Robert C. O'Brien,' said Remus.

'See you have to come and tell Sirius and I what's going on,' said James.

'Fine, what time?' sighed Remus.

'Fiveish,' said James 'Sirius is never on time so no worries.'

'Hey!' said James.

'What's trans-figure-ation?' asked Phoebe sounding out the word she was reading on a book.

'It's a type of magic,' said Remus.

'I didn't know you could read,' said James a bit surprised given Harry was nearly a year older and couldn't read yet.

'Mummy made me read everyday or read to me,' said Phoebe 'when Dudley and Sarah were at school.'

'Who is Sarah?' muttered Sirius.

'Sister?' offered James.

'We should probably feed her,' said Sirius.

'That would be a good idea,' said Remus.

'She doesn't like the Leaky Cauldron,' said James thoughtfully.

'There is a small café across the street that has kids food,' offered Remus.

'Thanks, Remus,' said James.

Phoebe grabbed James's hand before they left the store. The café was tiny inside and had quite a few families. He saw Peter with Dorcas and Jessie a few booths down. James left Phoebe with Sirius for a few minutes while they waited on food to talk to Peter.

'What's up with you guys?' asked James.

'How nice to see your James. Where is Lily and Harry?' asked Dorcas.

'They went to the London Zoo,' said James.

'I would think you'd be in the Leaky Cauldron,' said Peter harshly.

James let the tone roll of his shoulders. He wasn't looking to fight with Peter. Ever since that argument between Peter and Sirius a few years back things had been tense with Peter. James didn't even know what it was about. Nor Remus or Sirius would tell him. Remus had broken up Sirius and Peter when they were about to have blows.

'Nah,' said James.

'I would think Marlene would have taken all the kids,' said Dorcas seeing Sirius playing with Phoebe.

'She's not Sirius's. It's a long story,' said James, he was getting tired explaining it.

'Tell Lily should send me an owl. We never talk anymore,' said Dorcas.

'Will do. I better get back before Phoebe gets any ideas to harass her brother,' said James.

Dorcas laughed. James never understood how a girl like Dorcas ended up with a guy like Peter. Though he had always suspected she wasn't completely loyal to Peter. He swore sometimes Jessie looked suspiciously like someone else in the group, but he wasn't going down that road. He'd keep his mouth shut on that one. However, the older Jessica got the more he noticed it.

Sirius didn't ask about Peter. He'd occasionally glare at Peter. Once the food arrived Sirius forgot all about Peter. James couldn't believe it when Phoebe started eating right away. She always picked at her food. But then again he let her pick her food. When Peter, Dorcas and Jessie walked by Phoebe's hair turned pure white, her eyes looked with Jessie's. Sirius's eyebrows rose at the exchange. He was used to girls acting different but this was getting weird. He wondered if Phoebe was picking up on someone's emotions. He knew Dora would do that when she was little. Once they left her hair changed back to dark blond colour, which seemed to be today's favourite.

'I don't like him,' said Phoebe.

James and Sirius looked at Phoebe confused. But Phoebe didn't say anything more. She went back to eating. James and Sirius looked at each other.

'Who don't you like?' asked James.

He didn't get an answer. Either Phoebe was too focused to hear him or didn't care to answer. He really wanted to know what that argument was about. He also wanted to find out more about this metamorphmagus abilities. Like if there was some sort of parent handbook to understand the different hair colours.

'I have to stop back over at Flourish and Blotts. Do you mind just getting Phoebe a simple cloak?' asked James handing over a few gallons.

'I don't need that,' said Sirius giving the gallons back.

'Come on, Phoebe, let's go find you a clock,' said Sirius.

'But isn't James coming,' whined Phoebe.

'You'll see him in a bit. Your with Uncle Sirius for a bit,' said Sirius.

Phoebe dragged her feet behind Sirius, whom was pulling her along. James shook his head. He went back across the street. Remus was still working.

'Back again?' asked Remus.

'I know you aren't going to tell me but what was that argument with Sirius and Peter?' asked James.

'Will you just give it up?' sighed Remus.

'Remus, come on, no one's explained it to me, and it's been years,' whined James.

'Look it was a stupid claim Peter made that is impossible and Sirius just got testy,' said Remus.

'I just happened to see them at the café. Phoebe said out loud at the table when Peter passed by that she didn't like him. I'm guessing the him is Peter. I just want to know what she's picking up on,' said James.

'Probably Sirius's emotions towards Peter,' offered Remus.

James wasn't convinced. There was something in her tone. He had never heard her talk in such a serious tone.

'Fine, I can't make anyone tell me the truth. But is there any books on metamorphmagus?' asked James.

'Not many but there are a few,' said Remus.

'I need one without huge medical terms I'll have to have ask Alice what it means,' said James.

'Let me get the one I think will work,' said Remus.

James waited patiently. He prayed that Phoebe wasn't learning any sort of bad habits from Sirius while he was away. It's bad enough Harry has learned stuff form Sirius. James didn't need two kids pranking each other.

Remus brought back a book at read 'Parenting A Metamorphmagus: The Triumph and Pitfalls'. James was more then willing to pay three gallons for the book. He needed anything right now. He felt like when he found out Lily was pregnant. Frightened and worried. He didn't want to fail at being a good father.

James was a bit startled with the fact that Phoebe came back with a black robe with a purple lining inside. She also had some sort of colour changing gloves on that were changing with her hair colour.

'They are Chameleon Skin gloves. I think she fell in love with the fact they change colours. I didn't have the heart to take them away form her,' said Sirius.

'I'm not going to even ask anymore,' said James.

Lily ended up letting Harry stay with Alice for the night. Dudley was crabby and wanted to go to bed. By the time they got home James had Phoebe back into bed and he was reading his book. Phoebe was in love with her jersey despite not having a clue who the team was. Not like it would be like that for long.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading. I know it seems slow right now but I have to develop relationships before I can start skipping weeks, months, years. Anyways. I will be skipping a few days in the next story because writing a chapter on a movie sounds super boring to write. Not to mention I'd have to re-watch the movie. I also did notice an error in my first author's note. Estella is three not four. That was a mistake. I wonder how many of you can guess what it was Peter and Sirius's fight was about. I can't believe the reaction I'm getting with this story.


End file.
